A Little Darkness Never Hurt
by DankeGott9
Summary: Japan is showing signs of dementia, sending him back into war days where only America can return him from. Credit also goes to Rm for the help with the fanfiction. Warning: Human names used, smut possibly in later chapters, cursing, gore, violence.
1. Chapter 1

Today was a pretty average day, so it surprised me when I heard the door open and close in the other room without hearing his voice telling me he's back. What surprised me more is that when I heard him walk into the kitchen, not speaking a word to me. This wasn't really like him, and from the time I spent with him he always greeted me, it's just the Japanese mannerisms.

"Hey Japan dude, welcome back home," I greeted him before turning around to face him and leaning on the counter. My eyes widened as I took in his appearance, not much the appearance really, but how he held himself. There was this air of confidence, along with an air of arrogance and cockiness. It hasn't been long since Japan and I had started this, what most would call, a relationship, but I _have_ known him for millenniums longer, so I could tell something was up. It wasn't like Japan to hold himself so highly.

"Hey bro, what's up? You don't seem like yourself," I tried to coax answers out of the oriental male in a nonchalant manner.

"What's up? _What's up?_ I believe the correct context you're looking for is _what's wrong_, and the answer is you, you're what's wrong." I winced as I heard the venomous come from my lover's mouth.

"Dude, what did I do?" My tone was a bit defensive, but I couldn't really help it since I felt like I was being accused of something.

"Do you want to know what you did? It's not what you did, it's what you do and what you _are_. You're always saying you're the hero America, but who have you really saved, hm? Have you really done anything to help the world? As far as I know, you haven't, you just sit there on your lazy ass and claim you do all these big things, but when you look at it, most of our world problems are caused by you and all of us other countries are left to pick up your huge mess. You're really just a bother to us all when you think about it, England, he was trying to raise you and then you start a war with him. Also your soldiers, while they were stationed in Iraq, would be irresponsible and drink quite a few beers and then go shoot the innocent villagers they were supposed to have been _protecting_. And what about _me_, "Oh God no, he's not going there, "You _bombed_ my country twice, you used nuclear weapons, _twice_ on me, the person you're supposed to care about!"

Hearing those words hurt me, I thought that we were done talking about the war after we sat down and discussed it. He even said it himself that he doesn't want to talk about it because it hurts him too much to remember such a thing. What was wrong with him? Why is he bringing it up?

"Hey Japan, what the hell's your problem? I thought that you were the one that didn't want to talk about shit like that!" My voice was vicious and full of aggression.

After storming over to the oriental male, I grabbed his collar and pulled him up close to my face. I felt the warm air against my skin from his scoff and looked into his eyes, which were lazily gazing up towards me. What was this? His eyes, they weren't the same color as they always were, they had this odd reddish tint in them. This wasn't my Japan, at least not the one that I had grown to love.

My grip on the collar loosened and I let him go. Taking a step back, I scrutinized this, this man, "You, you're not Japan,"

He took a step towards me, smirking, "What makes you think that?" He scoffed, and then his grin grew wider, "But you're right, I'm not Japan."

With a wide smirk, the man who I thought was my lover added,

"I'm much worse."

-

**Author note: Hey! Sorry guys, I've been lazy. I haven't had time to update any other fanfictions (probably cause the minute I try I get a new idea). But here, and the other second chapters will be up by Monday, promise. **


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long until Kiku had me by the neck, constricting the airway and leaving me in a slightly panicked struggle. It was surprising that he possessed enough strength to have me against the wall, pinned, and this time I couldn't do anything about it. A somewhat unfamiliar feeling of fear filled me.

"I'm surprised it took you so long to notice. You really are an _idiot _aren't you?" The Japanese male nearly spat the venomous words through his teeth at me. I made more of a struggle to move, pushing the soles of my feet against the wall in attempt to get away.

After a moment, I knew it was useless and decided to use what I still had to snap him back from whatever happened. With my free arm, which wasn't trying to push his shoulder away, I grabbed the other's collar and pulled him in. Our lips crushed each other's in a bruising kiss. It wasn't long after the forced kiss that I felt the other's body slump in my arms just as I was beginning to lose my vision from air loss. With my arms now around Kiku's waist, I leaned to hold the other up and discover that he did indeed faint.

I'm not going to lie, I was more than freaked the Hell out.

Looking as his unconscious form, his face suddenly regained the innocence that I was used to seeing, that politeness that his face just flaunted when he was around me. What might have caused this…? I only had one way to find out, and as much as I would hate to do it, I had to. I leaned down; finger's raking through the short black hair to give a slightly hesitant kiss to the other's forehead and sighing, before taking a leave from the room.

I walked hurriedly down the hallway. I didn't know how long it would be until the Japanese male would wake up, and even then I wouldn't know how he would act. My hand reached hesitantly to the cell phone sitting in a useless state on my table. It had been at least a year since I have had to make a call to China that didn't have him rubbing my debt into my face and I threatening to name all the endangered Panda's in America after the McDonald's dollar menu. So, it was only a given that I was a bit reluctant about having to do so.

I dialed in the number and waited apprehensively as I listened to the ringing of the phone.

"Ni Hao?" I heard in a Chinese voice that sounded a bit temperamental at the moment.

For a moment I considered hanging up the phone now, but dammit I needed to get this done.

"Hey China, I had a question for you," I asked in a strained voice.

The Chinese man gave an exasperated sigh, "Ugh, what do you want?"

"I actually have a question about your little brother…" I trailed off a bit, hoping that didn't set anything off.

"Why would you call me about that little _pàntú_? Like I'd tell you anything about him, we don't have good relations to begin with," I could hear him spit through the receiver.

"Please China, Kiku's not acting like himself, earlier he tried to strangle me… And he also brought up some parts of our past that we swore never to bring up again…" I can't believe I was starting to beg to this Chinese man.

"… I've seen this before…" I heard him mutter more to himself than to me.

I felt my hopes rise up as I started speaking, "Then you know how to fix it then right? What is it? What's wrong with my Japan?"

"America… I think Japan has dementia…"

**Author's Note: Yaaaaaaaaypleasedon'tkillme. I know I was getting bugged about updating and yadayada. But yeah hereitis! Oh, and I might want to explain my views on China and Japan. I feel as if China and Japan would have a rather…Rough relationship, due to the conflict in their past. Especially of current date, and the conflict over the smaller island and stuff. Yeah, so, enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

I nearly dropped the phone when I heard this information, I had to take a deep breath before I started to speak into the phone, "What? K-Kiku has… dementia?"

"Don't worry America, since he's a country his immune system is obviously stronger than a regular person's. It might not even be dementia, it could just be post-traumatic stress syndrome from the war times," I doubted China's words, it must be pretty serious if even he were to be worried about Japan.

"Okay, dude… do you have any suggestions for what I should do for the time being?" My voice was serious and glum compared to its usual energy filled attitude.

"The best advice I have for you at the moment is to stick it out. If you really care about him then you'll have to accept him for who he is… But wait a moment, how did you snap him out of his symptoms for the time being to begin with?" The Chinese man inquired.

"Well, I ehehe," I chuckled mostly to myself, "Well let's just say I know Japan a little bit better than you,"

Before I could say anything else the call ended, "That bastard China hung up on me…"

**~xoxoxoxoxox~**

I was sitting at the edge of the bed when I heard a weary moan come from my Japan. I looked towards him, his face was distraught with regret that he wasn't even aware of.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice was innocent, like that of a child. I looked towards him, his face was distraught with regret that he wasn't even aware of. He sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What happened?" He repeated his voice smooth with the pleasure of sleep.

I smiled at him, I didn't want to alert him that anything was wrong quite yet, "Oh nothing at all, you just dozed off."

I saw Kiku look downwards, his face wrinkled with worry, his mumbled words heavy with thought, "Oh it must have been my imagination then…"

I gave him a pitiful look, and touched his shoulder softly with reassurance. "You'll be okay," I spoke, pulling him into a hug. "Everything's going to be okay, because I'm the hero and I'll make sure of it."

Kiku didn't have anything but the heart to smile back sweetly, his voice soft. "Whatever you say, America-san." He leaned forward timidly to place a kiss on my forehead. I leaned in, gently pecking his lips when the door downstairs could be heard being crashed open.

"I'm gonna kill that-a Japanese bastard!" Screamed an Italian voice, followed by, "R-Romano! Please calm down. Japan's my friend!" Whined another Italian accent before the bedroom door was knocked down. Before I had time to react, Japan was out of my arms, his collar being gripped by Romano.

"How could you fuck with my mafia like that?" Shouted the Italian. "They never did anything to you and you have to go get on their bad side!"

Kiku looked terrified, to say the least. I lunged forward and got myself wedged between them as much as I could. "Dude, what the hell is this all about?"

Japan spoke out for once, "I haven't done anything but slept all day, I have no idea what you're talking about, Italy-san."

"I'm fucking Romano! And you know what you did, messing with my men. Watch yourself, Asian freak." Romano released the grip on Japan's collar and grabbed Italy by his sleeve and pulled him out. Kiku looked well over confused and clung to me softly, his face in terror.

"I-I.. Don't remember really doing anything. America, are you sure everything's alright?" He looked up to me with eyes I couldn't lie to, and I swallowed hard.

"… Japan, you're sick. I'll have China explain later, please get some sleep." With little effort, I pushed him back on the bed and laid next to him, stroking the thin black hair softly as we both fell into sleep.

Well, at least now he knows.


End file.
